


National Orgasm Day

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Orgasm Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yindagger for National Orgasm Day.
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on July 31, 2003.

Xander sank back into the chair and closed his eyes as a surprisingly cool mouth engulfed his erection. His fingers found their way into the bleached blonde hair as a skillful tongue began to swirl around his shaft, polished fingernails scraping lightly over his balls and sending bursts of pleasure up his spine. Groaning as his lover began to suck and dip in earnest, he let the sensations wash over him as his mind drifted.

He thought about what could come, pun fitting if not intended, after the blow-job. Would piercing blue eyes meet his as one slim finger pushed gently against his opening and entered him, rubbing over that sweet spot inside as Xander cried out and shot into that willing mouth? Would his lover drive him to the very brink of orgasm over and over with lips, teeth, and tongue, refusing to offer release until Xander was begging and screaming and nearly blind with desire? Or would that cold mouth slip off of him soon, and would Spike crawl up the bed, claiming Xander's lips and pressing him into the mattress, grinding their erections together as he murmured words of passion into his ear?

"Need you, Xan. God, I love you. You're so beautiful, and I always want you."

Xander writhed as the suction around his cock was increased, and he fought not to gasp Spike's name.

Or would Spike get so hot blowing him that he would surge over Xander, forcing his knees up and using fumbling fingers to prepare him before sliding himself home with a groan of satisfaction?

"Couldn't wait any longer. I can't keep my hands off of you, Xan. Wish I could be in you always. God, I need this, need you."

The thought of Spike thrusting inside of him sent Xander over the edge, and he came with a strangled shout, his hips lifting off of the chair and his entire body pulsing with the strength of his orgasm.

The tongue and lips retreated after a final kiss to his thigh.

"Happy National Orgasm Day, Xander."

Xander forced himself to open his eyes, letting his shameful little fantasy drift away and coming back to the face of reality in front of him.

Anya smiled and rose from the floor.

"I think you should try it on me now," she said, shaking the cup of ice cubes in her hand.

Xander just nodded and fastened his khakis, trying to focus on the fading tingles of pleasure coursing through his body instead of the dull ache of disappointment deep in his chest.


End file.
